ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brett Payne
Background Brett Payne was born in the Bronx in New York city as Charles Bret Okana, raised on Barretto Street in the South Bronx, near Hunts Point, and didn't have the easiest start to life. When both his parents got shot and his older brother was sent to jail for gang crimes, Payne was sent into the juvenile care system. He was passed from foster family to foster family until eventually he was moved to Atlanta, Georgia where he was adopted by his new parents Rick and Maggie Pattinson, a white couple who couldn't make their own children. It was in Atlanta where Charles Bret Pattinson grew up and learnt the skills he needed to become a pro wrestler. he was bullied at North Atlanta High School for being black and not white like his parents and had to learn the hard way how to stand up for himself. One day his PE teacher watched as kids teased him and pushed him around as he just stood there taking it trying not to cry. he took him under his wing and taught him everything he knew about his mixed experiences in martial arts. Pattinson spent his after school hours learning aikedo, karate and muay thai and during school was put on the amateur wrestling team. His coach, Mr. Kelly never went easy on him and it was this tough love that turned Pattinson into the athlete he is today. Once he found his proverbial balls, "Brett Payne" joined the football team and led them to regional success as the quarterback. In wrestling, he went on to win a division 2 NCAA wrestling championship and after taking on football as well as a new found passion for wrestling, he dropped his martial arts, but still keeps some of his lessons locked away to bring out when necessary. Payne is known for his "Welcome to the house of Payne" line at the start of every wrestling match used to instill an added amount of fear in the opponent, and after graduating school with a full scholarship, Brett went on to study at Brown university in Rhode Island. He quit after a short while and came home to pursue a career in professional wrestling and has been training ever since. Payne joined the UWF to achieve his dream of becoming a success in the pro wrestling business and proving to all his bullies that he can stand up for himself and take down the haters in the process. His side mission - become a champion... in honour of his family! Payne is now signed to UWF's developmental programme, "Generation Next" and is the host of his own talk show "The House Of Payne" within this programme. Brett Payne knows how to talk the talk and has spent a long time learning how to walk the walk as well. Using his childhood issues and bad memories as ammunition to drive him towards success, Payne is now set on making something of himself, proving the naysayers wrong and earning a decent living, one which will provide for his future family, and make sure that they don't have a troubled upbringing like Brett himself. UWF * Host of his own talk show "The House Of Payne" on his debut appearance. Notable Phrases * "Welcome to the house of Payne!" * "Welcome to T-HOP, with me, your host, and your host is me, the one and only true V.I.P, Brett Payne, 'B.P'!" * "Time to get V.I.P, with B.P!" * "I'm gonna take some time, and make it mine, then I'm gonna make my time, the time to shine!" * "I'm gonna Bring... The... Payne!" Personal life *'Relationships' ** Currently dating UWF Sweetheart, Michell Stephen *'Charities' ** Make-A-Wish Foundation ** Abandoned Children's Fund In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Bicycle kick **Suplex into a stunner **House of Payne (anklelock with right arm, and sleeper hold with left arm, as opponent lies on their stomach. Payne attempts to clasp his hands together until opponent taps out or passes out from the pain) *'Signature moves' **Swift, unexpected front kick **Capoeira kick **Colourful jabs combination then a right hook (sometimes performed in the corner) **(After Irish Whipping opponent into the ropes) Knee to the face, then after running into the opposite ropes, a clothesline, then a jumping leg drop off the opposite ropes into a triangle choke **Spear **Multiple Dropkick Variations **aikedo hip toss **German suplex **grounded headlock *'Nicknames' **''"BP"'' *'Employers' **Revolution X Wrestling **Universal Wrestling Federation (UWF) Theme Songs *"You Don't Belong" by Daughtry (UWF mix with "clock" intro) Championships and Accomplishments **NCAA Wrestling Champion (Division II) =External Links= * Official Twitter * Official Facebook Category:Wrestlers